


Honey Whiskey

by ForIronicPurposes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a sweetheart, M/M, Mpreg, Scott McCall is a Ray of Sunshine, additional tags later - Freeform, bless him, but also maybe ooc, even if he did do a faux pas, frat AU, frat party, mpreg stiles, scott is best bro, sterek frat, sterek mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForIronicPurposes/pseuds/ForIronicPurposes
Summary: Derek is having a splendid time enjoying the frat party he and his pack threw, especially when he runs into a particular human with a decidedly great laugh. As things get heated none of them realize the big mistake that happened and are going to have to deal with the consequences.





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's my fic, I'll post additional tags later, suggestions would be nice as I've never been the greatest at them haha. I'd like to mention that the characters are probably going to be a little bit ooc- I love the fandom but I'm unable to watch the show where I'm from. Constructive criticism would be lovely and if you have suggestion just pop em in the comments and I'll see what I can do. Let's just have fun with this, eh?

Derek stands in the middle of the frat house, checking to see if anything is out of place. Erica, Boyd and Isaac are all finishing the rest of the drink table and people will start to come over soon seeing as it’s 6:00 pm which doesn’t leave a lot of time for any big changes. The raven haired 20 year old checked one of the arguably more important details of the party- the condom bowl. Everyone knew that sometimes hook ups happened and it’s nothing to be ashamed of so everyone agreed that it would be best to provide a safe place, instead of something akin to a dangerous one. It does do bad things to your rep after all. 

In any case, the bowl looks good and with everything in place, the pack is ready for the party comers and here they come with the signal of the doorbell chiming.

 

It’s been a few hours in the party and Derek is pleasantly buzzed, he’s not drunk yet but with a few more drinks he’ll get there soon enough. He’s just about to raise the cup to his mouth for a sizable gulp when he here’s it. A hearty, warm laugh. He doesn’t know why that one made him stop from taking that drink, there were plenty other people who were laughing. Perplexed, he went and sought out the one behind the laugh and there they were, in the middle of the living room surrounded by his pack mates as well as some people from school. His hair is textured and flipped up with hair gel, this guy already has sex hair even though he didn’t smell like anything had happened recently. He does, however, smell a lot like sunshine and honeysuckle which is extremely intoxicating to Derek. It reminds him of the forest glade in the Hale pack preserve territory, it was coincidentally one of his favorite spots to be in when he was shifted. His wolf purrs at the memory brought on by this particular fellow. He also detects hints of nutmeg but at this point it’s lost on him because he’s currently lost studying his pure hazel eyes and then his breath catches when said eyes land on his own strikingly gray orbs. The man behind the eyes gives a low chuckle and waves to Derek. How can he not comply? He closes the gap with a few strides which is there that he notices that he's a few inches taller than the boy but not by much.

“So I guess I got caught huh?” Grey eyes smile at honey.  
“Yeah, I’m thinking you did. I’m Stiles, nice to meet you…” Stiles trails on waiting for a response as he tilts his head to the side in question.  
“Derek.” he says cordially before taking a swig of his drink as Stiles follows suit.  
“So…” the brunette says, rocking back and forth on his heels, looking around the room.  
Derek suddenly leans in close to Stiles’ ear. “You wouldn’t want to take this upstairs would you?” at this point there’s no one near them as the group of people that were surrounding Stiles left to get more drinks. Derek smells the arousal on Stiles and knows the answer.  
“God yes.” Honey eyes gleam in anticipation as the man laughs.

As Derek walks towards the stairs that lead to the room he picks up a condom from the condom bowl and that’s when things start getting interesting.


	2. Morning Afters

Stiles wakes up groggy and sore with a bitter taste in his mouth, and it’s only when he sits up does he realize that his ass is the one causing him the most pain. It’s also here that he realizes that he isn’t in his own home, but rather the house that Scott had dragged him to for a “rad” party.  
He cautiously turned over, expecting to be face to face with the one he bedded that night only to come up to an empty spot on the bed. As he ran his hand over the spot, he noted that they had gotten out recently as it was still vaguely warm. With that he slowly gets up, minding his butt, and gets dressed, choosing to ignore the light scratches and bruises that littered his body.  
The light haired teen makes his way downstairs, where he hopes to find Scott and get the hell out of Dodge.He could use a shower, a toothbrush, something to eat- basically he wanted to be in his own home and recuperate from his, although successful, tiring night out. Instead, however, he finds Derek. He has to stop himself from staring too long and manages to look away before Derek notices his stares.

“Good morning.” he greets gruffly, his hair disheveled with a 5 o’clock shadow on the go. He has a cup of coffee in his hand, although Stiles is mildly distracted seeing as Derek decided to wear a tighter shirt with his sweatpants, making his torso nicely defined.

Apparently he wasn’t paying enough attention, seeing as the grey eyed man was looking at him expectantly.  
“What?” the other replied lamely.   
The dark haired man sighed. “Do you want a cup of coffee?” he asks again in mild annoyance. Stiles noted that the other wasn’t much of a morning person. Or maybe that was the hangover. By all standards of one night stands he was already there for too long so with that in mind the light haired boy politely declined.  
“You wouldn’t happen to know where my friend is would you? The athletic kid with brown hair, brown eyes? About yay tall?” Stiles gestures going up on his tiptoes and waving his hand a few inches above his head.  
Derek looks at the others hand and then back at his face before turning around to put his mug in the sink. “Pretty sure one of my flatmates said that he left shortly after we…” he pauses before clearing his throat and continuing. “He left a while ago.”

Stiles curses at the information and runs his hand through his hair. “Well thanks for the… night?” He looks to the side, almost as if trying to decipher a better word until he turns around again. “I gotta get going, I’ll see you…” he waves his hand around in no particular direction as he looks once more in deep thought. “Yeah.” he turns to make his way to the door before turning around once more “Bye.” he gives him a dazzling smile for what it’s worth and heads out the door.

Derek considers offering him a ride but shakes his head. It was only a one night stand and it wasn’t likely that he’d see the man again. His wolf smirked at the remembrance of the scratches and bruises that he saw in the morning when he got up. Derek sighed and chided himself, at the end of the day you weren’t supposed to get attached to one night stands so with that logic in mind he goes to clean up the wreckage that was the aftermath of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao why are these so short but look so long when i write them  
> Well here it is my dudes, the second chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to write the next one quick enough- I kind of have an idea where I want to go with this but I'm still sorting it all out so bear with me uwu  
> Thank you for reading and if I don't post anything tomorrow good afternoon, good evening and goodnight!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You made it to the end! Nice. 0u0  
> So if you guys wanted me to add in the nsfw bit to this I can certainly do that. I don't know how long this is going to be, I'm not expecting this to turn into a huge thing but it would be a pleasantly daunting surprise. Again, any comments or suggestions would be nice!  
> Thank you all for your time and I hope you enjoyed!   
> Until next time! UwU


End file.
